This invention relates to a spin finish for elastomer fibers. In the production and fabrication processes of elastomer fibers such as polyurethanes, it has been known to apply processing agents to the elastomer fibers in order to provide smoothness and antistatic property to the woven elastomers. This invention relates to a spin finish of this kind for elastomer fibers.
Examples of conventional spin finish of this kind for elastomer fibers include those having solid metallic soap dispersed in polydimethyl siloxane or mineral oil (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 41-286 and 40-5557 and Tokkai 9-217283), those containing polyoxyalkylene ether modified polysiloxane (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 9-268477), and those containing polypropylene glycol polyols (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2000-327224). These prior art examples of spin finish for elastomer fibers have problems in that they involve serious troubles in the production or fabrication of polyurethane elastomer fibers such as inferior unwinding property of the package resulting in the production of the elastomer fibers and the inability to provide sufficient smoothness, antistatic property and adhesion with the hot melt adhesive.